


Tired

by geeky_ramblings



Series: I Found A Boy [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, threesome negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Oliver needs to keep William safe.





	Tired

There was too much chaos in his life. Oliver had been semi regretful for turning Mick and Leonard down. It, however, had been the right decision. After defeating the Dominators, his life had taken a downward spiral thanks to Prometheus, he had a sister in the hospital and a son without a mother. 

Oliver had promised her that he would keep William safe but being the Green Arrow would just put his son in harm’s way. There were only a few people that Oliver trusted — yet the need to keep William away from his enemies had him googling information for Mick and Leonard’s Security Company. It had been a year since Leonard and Mick had moved to Star City and they were doing well for themselves. If the Yelp reviews were to be believed, ColdWave Securities was a five star company that did what they were paid for and did it well.

They were exactly what Oliver needed. After jotting down ColdWave Securities’ number, he grabbed his cellphone and dialed it.

“Hello, ColdWave Securities, Leonard speaking. We have all your Security needs.”

“It’s Oliver, I need your help.”

"What can we do for you?"

"I need to keep William safe," Oliver said.

"Who's William?"

"My son, he will always be in danger because of my night job."

"We're coming over. We'll discuss what we can do to protect William from your enemies then."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a transitional story to get the boys from point A to point B. Meaning I have get Mick and Leonard into stubborn Oliver's path.


End file.
